<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet As Hell by jcc_seo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310019">Sweet As Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcc_seo/pseuds/jcc_seo'>jcc_seo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Na Jaemin, Angel/Demon Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, Demon Lee Jeno, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Party, Power Bottom, Top Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcc_seo/pseuds/jcc_seo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeno just wanted to go home, the angel was not having fun at this stupid party. That is until Jaemin showed up and the incubus made his night a lot better. It was so wrong but it felt so right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet As Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first dreamies fic and first time writing anything explicit for nct. I hope you enjoy! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There is ,obviously, some blasphemy in here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeno looked down at the red solo cup, the vivid green liquid looking completely unappetizing to him right now. The loud music pounding in his ears was insufferable and the people dancing around him were making him more than uncomfortable.</p><p>Eventually he pushed his way through the crowd on the dance floor and made it to the less populated kitchen. He headed towards the sink and poured his green beverage down the drain. He had no idea what the beverage actually was, Donghyuck had handed it to him when he walked in the door but knowing the fairy for many years, Jeno was sure it was some sort of super strong alcohol.</p><p>To be quite honest Jeno didn’t actually know why he came to this party in the first place. Donghyuck had just moved into a new house and decided to throw a house warming, which for a group of collage kids means house party and lots of booze, with his new house mates, who Jeno had still not to met. And Jeno just couldn’t say no to his best friend. But right now Jeno just wants to leave this crowed house filled with magical beings of all sorts.</p><p>He jumped onto the kitchen counter and sat cross legged and began to play with the hem of his shirt. He was pulled out of his daze when he saw a hand wave in front of his face.</p><p>“Do you think you could, uhh, move?” The most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life stood in front of him. He wore a black silk shirt and the fluffy silver hair that sat on his head made him look ethereal. “Sorry, I just want to get a cup out of the cupboard.”</p><p>Jeno jumped off of the counter so quickly that he almost fell as he landed. “Oh I’m sorry I didn’t see you there.”</p><p>The other man smiled at him and shook his head, “don’t worry about it.” He pulled the glass out of the cupboard and turned to look at Jeno with a questioning look on his face. “Hey, I don’t think we’ve met before?”</p><p>Jeno felt rather self conscious being perused by the beautiful man and shyly answered, “oh uh, I’m Jeno.” Jeno couldn’t quite figure out what magical being the other boy was, maybe he was an actual God.</p><p>Jaemin snapped his fingers as he thought. “Donghyuck’s friend?” Jeno nodded and he looked pleased that he figured it out. “I’m Jaemin, Hyucks new house mate.”</p><p>Jeno had to physically stop his jaw from dropping. Donghyuck’s new house mate was this hot and he never told Jaemin? Jeno was going to make sure he had it out with Hyuck later.</p><p>“Why are you sitting in here all alone?” Jaemin asked as he walked toward the mini fridge to pull out a beer.</p><p>“I’m just not in the mood to party,” Jeno confessed honestly.</p><p>“Me neither really,” Jaemin pulled another beer out of the fridge. “Take this and lets go sit on the porch.” Jeno took the beer that he was handed because he just couldn’t bring himself to say no to Jaemin.</p><p>The porch still had a few people on it but it was far less crowded than anywhere inside and Jeno was thankful. He sat with Jaemin and they talked for a while. Jaemin leaving every now and again to get them more beers and Jeno even had a glass of that green booze that he threw away earlier. He felt himself getting drunker and drunker as the night progressed but honestly he was enjoying himself so he didn’t care.</p><p>Jeno felt something cold on his back and turned to see a very drunk looking witch with her drink splashing everywhere. The back of Jeno's shirt was soaked and he wanted to curse her but Jaemin stopped him by putting his hand and Jeno’s thigh. Jeno felt butterflies in his stomach at the contact.</p><p>“Leave it, it’s not worth a fight.” Jaemin stood up and reached he hand out for Jeno. “C’mon I’ll give you something to change into.” With that Jeno took his hand and was lead into Jaemin’s bedroom that was lit only by a soft lamp.</p><p>Jaemin threw him a plain white t-shirt and Jeno thanked him. Feeling rather brave Jeno slipped off his thick denim jacket and t-shirt to reveal his toned stomach. He saw Jaemin looking at his and he smirked as he turned to grab the shirt off of the bed but whipped around when he felt hands on his back in between his small white wings.</p><p>“You’re an angel.” It wasn’t a question but it didn’t stop Jaemin from looking like he had just seen something horrific. Jeno felt his heart drop. Why did Jaemin look like he was disgusted?</p><p>“Half angel actually.” Jeno realized how close they actually were, he could almost feel Jaemin’s breath on his face. “Is there something wrong with that?”</p><p>Jaemin opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again. He looked like he was contemplating before he stepped back and pulled off his own shirt. A pentagram was etched onto his chest in deep red, it looked almost like a burn.</p><p>Jeno couldn’t stop himself from stepping forward to place his hand on top of Jaemin’s chest and trace the outlined of the pentagram. “You’re a demon.” Jeno whispered. No wonder he couldn’t figure out the other boys species, angels and demons couldn’t sense each other.</p><p>To think Jeno had actually compared him to God, when he was exactly the opposite. God was pure, Jaemin was the embodiment of impurity.</p><p>“I’m an incubus.” Jaemin placed his hand on Jeno’s bare shoulder. Jeno felt his breath hitch in his throat. Jaemin was a sex demon. He should be completely appalled by this, he was an angel for heaven’s sake, but for some reason he was finding it extremely arousing. Maybe it was because of the alcohol in his system clouding his better judgement or maybe he could blame it on his weak, human heart but right now he knew that he wanted Jaemin.</p><p>Jeno looked at the other in the eyes and decided to bite the bullet. He lent forward and kissed Jaemin expecting to be pushed away but instead was kissed back. Jaemin’s hands found their way to Jeno’s waist and he pulled him forward. Jeno pressed back into the touch desperate for more.</p><p>Jaemin was the first to pull away. “What the fuck are we doing, Jeno.” Jeno knew it was wrong, he knew that there would be consequences for this, more so for him than Jaemin but right now he couldn’t bring himself to care. His purity would be tainted forever but he was never truly pure, he was part human after all.</p><p>“I want this Jaemin, I want you, please.” That was all it took for Jaemin to delve into another kiss, this one more heated that the last, their hands mercilessly roaming each other’s bodies. Jeno moved his hands up to Jaemins hair but stopped when he felt two hard prongs on the top of his head. Jaemin moaned as Jeno touched them again.</p><p>“Fuck Jaemin, you have horns?” Jaemin moved as if searching for Jeno’s hands to touch his horns again.</p><p>“Yes, and they’re fucking sensitive,” Jaemin said breathlessly before he pulled Jeno tighter into his grip. Jaemin moved them towards the bed and pushed Jeno down onto it. He then straddled his lap and moved his hands to Jeno’s back to stroke over his wings.</p><p>“I always though angel wings were giant.” Jeno took this as his opportunity to spread them to their full length so that they spanned just slightly past his finger tips and down to just above his tailbone and Jaemin gasped. “Holy shit, you’re so beautiful.”</p><p>Jaemin began placing kisses along his jaw before moving down to suck on his neck ensuring Jeno would have marks in the morning. The marks of a literal sex demon on his angelic body and the thought made him moan.</p><p>Jaemin ground his hips down, rubbing just the right way against Jeno’s slowly hardening cock causing Jeno to let out an obscenely loud moan.</p><p>“For an angel you’re not very pure,” Jaemin teased as he ground down again, smirking at the way Jeno bucked his hips up, both of them still in jeans made the friction less but at the same time the tight material made it feel better.</p><p>Jeno closed his eyes and just enjoyed the way Jaemin was grinding down onto him while mouthing at his shoulder. When Jeno opened his eyes again he saw that Jaemin’s horns had grown to the point where they were easily seen over his hair. They were sleek and black and Jeno wanted to touch them.</p><p>Jaemin removed his mouth from Jeno’s neck to look up at him. Jeno was shocked at what he saw. Gone were the honey pools in Jaemin’s eyes and instead they were replaced with pure black orbs, even the whites of his eyes had turned black. Black veins also ran under Jaemin’s eyes and onto his cheeks. Jeno knew deep down that he should be scared but he just couldn’t stop thinking about how hot Jaemin looked like this.</p><p>When Jaemin opened his mouth to speak Jeno noticed that his teeth were extremely sharp and point, they could easily pierce skin. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking how they’d feel in his skin.</p><p>“Do you still think I’m beautiful,” Jaemin asked, looking Jeno dead in the eye. “Do you still think the real me is beautiful?”</p><p>“Fuck, Jaemin, yes.” Jeno pulled him in for another kiss and Jaemin seemed like he wasn’t expecting that answer.</p><p>Jaemin pulled away and moved off of his lap and onto his knees between Jeno’s legs. He rested his hands high on Jeno’s thighs and asked , “Are you sure about this...angel”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>That was all it took for Jaemin to pull off Jeno’s pants and underwear to reveal his now fully hard cock. It was already red from being teased so much and Jeno just wanted to feel the demons touch.</p><p>Jaemin finally granted Jeno’s wish and licked from the base to the tip of his cock and Jeno’s wings fluttered involuntarily as he twitched and moaned.</p><p>“Shit, that’s hot.” Was the last thing Jaemin said before he took Jeno’s whole cock all the way into his throat, nose pressed against his pelvis. Sex demons truly are one of a kind creatures. Jeno tipped his head back as he moaned, thankful for the loud music drowning out his insanely loud sounds.</p><p>Jaemin looked up at Jeno, blackness looking up through long lashes. “God have mercy.” Jeno though that this is the most he’s ever blasphemed in his life. But this is the best he’s ever felt.</p><p>As Jaemin sucked on his cock relentlessly Jeno felt blissed out. His whole body tingled with every movement Jaemin made. Pleading moans and groans, accompanied by the obscene sounds Jaemin was making around his cock filled the room. He thought that he’d be put through damnation a million times if it meant he could feel this again.</p><p>Jeno felt the familiar heat of release build in his stomach but just before he was about to release, Jaemin pulled off his cock. Leaving Jeno to whine and buck his hips into the air aimlessly in search of purchase. “Please, I was so close.”</p><p>“My turn.” Jaemin stood up and pushed Jeno backwards so that he was sitting slouched up against the headboard, his wings feeling slightly uncomfortably squished. But that was all forgotten when Jaemin, now naked, crawled along the bed towards Jeno. He went in for a kiss and Jeno couldn’t stop himself from running his hands into his hair and feeling his horns.</p><p>“Fucking hell.” Jaemin gasped out and Jeno thought to himself that right now he was literally in fucking hell.</p><p>Jaemin moved to straddle Jeno’s thighs and grabbed his cock. He then moved to align Jeno’s cock with is hole when Jeno asked, “isn’t it going to hurt?”</p><p>Jaemin chucked, “I’m a sex demon, Jeno. I’m literally born for this.” That was all the warning Jeno got before Jaemin sunk down on his cock, letting out the most beautiful moan Jeno had ever heard in his life. Jaemin was so naturally slick and took Jeno in so easily but he was still so incredibly tight.</p><p>Jaemin placed his hands on Jeno’s shoulders and began to move himself up and down ,Jeno’s hands found their way to Jaemin’s waist. Jaemin was slow at first, drawing out each moan as he lowered himself onto the cock.</p><p>Soon he picked up his pace, moans turning a higher and higher pitch as he moved to mouth at Jeno’s collar bone. Jeno knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. The pleasure too good.</p><p>“I’m close.”</p><p>“Fuck me too”</p><p>It only took a few more quick bounces for Jeno to come, his release warm inside of Jaemin as he continued to bounce up and down, desperate for his own release. Jaemin came shortly after, biting down onto the crook of Jeno’s neck with his sharp teeth. Jeno gasped at the pain but it was accompanied by pleasure.</p><p>Jaemin collapsed forward onto Jeno’s chest and Jeno slid down flat onto the bed. Then he wrapped his wings around them both before they fell asleep.</p><p>Only when Jeno woke up in the morning, Jaemin still pressed close to his chest and wrapped in his wings, did he realise the severity of what they’d done.</p><p>His wings were blackened. The soft white feathers long gone and now replaced with the colour of the underworld. No longer pure, a fallen angel, sentenced a life in damnation.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin seemed to notice this too and he pressed forward and whispered into Jeno’s chest, “We can be together forever now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like PLEASE leave a comment and kudos ! &lt;3</p><p>I really like comments heehee</p><p>Follow me on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/suhpervillain">twitter</a><br/>I promise I’m nice :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>